On a Rainy Night
by Mel-aka-edgehead
Summary: Eine Nacht in einer Seitengasse nach einem romantischen Essen...endet im Regen
On A Rainy Night

Nachdem wir in einem Restaurant etwas gegessen hatten, machten wir uns Hand in Hand auf den Weg zurück ins Hotel.

Ich spürte wie Roman meine Hand drückte. Ich sah ihn an und lächelte. Er sah zu Himmel hinauf, "It looks like rain!" sagte er und schon bekam ich den ersten Regentropfen ab. Erst waren es nur vereinzelte Tropfen, doch innerhalb von Sekunden strömte der Regen auf uns hernieder.

Wir hatten beide keine Jacken und Regenschirm dabei, deswegen dauerte es auch nicht lange bis wir bis auf die Knochen nass waren. Ich trug ein rotes T-Shirt was klitschnass war und ich sah zu Roman herüber. Er trug an diesem Abend ein hellgraues Shirt, das an seinem muskulösen Oberkörper klebte. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich zog ihn hinter mir her in eine kleine Gasse, drückte ihn an die Wand und küsste ihn.

Seine Hände wanderten unter mein Shirt. Er hatte ein bisschen Schwierigkeiten es hochzuschieben, doch er schaffte es. Als er meine stahlharten Nippel sah lächelte er. "Nice...but they are not the only one that got hard!"

Er führte meine linke Hand zu seinem Schritt und ich konnte seine Erektion durch den Stoff seiner Jeans spüren. Mit der rechten Hand strich ich ihm einige Strähnen seiner langen dunkelbrauen Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah ihm in die Augen. Er wusste genau was ich von ihm wollte, als ich die Augenbrauen hochzog. Er ließ von mir ab, zog sein Shirt über den Kopf und nun war ich diejenige die die Wand im Rücken spürte, während er meinen Hals küsste und ich erneut seine Hände an meinen Brüsten spürte. Er knetete sie und rollte meine Brustwarzen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, denn er wusste wie rasend mich das machte.

Aber ich blieb auch nicht untätig, denn ich öffnete mit einer Hand den Gürtel seiner Hose und es dauerte nicht lange bis ich seinen wunderschönen, voll erigierten Penis in meiner Hand hielt und langsam an ihm auf und abstrich.

Roman stützte den Kopf an der Wand ab und stöhnte, als ich fester zugriff.

Vielleicht war es von ihm geplant gewesen, denn er hatte mich angebettelt, das ich einen Rock anziehen sollte und obwohl ich nicht gerne Kleider oder Röcke trug, tat ich ihn den Gefallen. In diesem Augenblick war ich so froh auf ihn gehört zu haben, denn als nächstes hob er meinen Knielangen Rock nach oben und schob meinen Slip zur Seite. "It seems its raining down there, too!" sagte er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen und schob einen Finger in mich hinein.

Ich krallte mich in seine Schulter und unterdrückte einen Schrei, als er meinen G-Punkt stimulierte.

Noch immer hatte ich sein Glied in meiner Hand und ich pumpte ihn schneller. "Stop, Babygirl!", keutchte er. "I want to fuck you right now."

Roman zog seine Hand zurück, hob mich hoch, so dass ich meine Beine um seine Hüften legen konnte.

Ich spürte die Spitzte seines Schwanzes an meiner Klitoris und im nächsten Moment fühlte ich wie er langsam in mich eindrang. Zuerst waren seine Bewegungen sehr langsam, und ich wusste ja das ich ihm immer in die Augen sehen musste, damit mir klar war, wer mich gerade in den siebten Himmel fickte. Also hielt ich seinem durchdringenden Blick stand und hielt meine Augen offen.

Ich stöhnte zeitgleich mit ihm auf und seine Stöße wurden schneller. "Oh, God…right there!", keuchte ich, denn mit jedem Stoß berührte er einen Punkt ihm mir der mich immer weiter in Richtung Höhepunkt trieb.

Er legte seine Stirn an meine. "Do you want me to cum?" fragte er mich und ich konnte nur nicken, denn es würde bei mir nicht mehr lange dauern. Er stieß noch härter zu und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde überrollte mich ein Orgasmus wie nie zuvor. Mein kompletter Körper bebte und Roman hielt mich fest während er immer noch weiter zustieß. Er hielt inne und wartete bis ich wieder richtig denken konnte.

Langsam bewegte er sich in mir als er mich fragte:" "Where do you want me to cum?"

Ich keuchte als er sich ein Stück tiefer in mich hineindrückte. "I like when you cum in my mouth and kiss me afterwards."

Er zog sich aus mir zurück und ich sank zu Boden. " Get what you want," sagte Roman und drückte seinen Penis gegen meine Lippen.

Doch ich nahm ihn nicht in den Mund, sondern begann ihn mit beiden Händen zu massieren. "Just like that…don't stop," flüsterte Roman und schloss seine Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete hatte er mich dabei erwischt das auch ich meine Augen zu hatte. "Baby….look at me…and don't stop stroking!" Ich grinste und kaute auf meiner Unterlippe.

Ich sah ihn an und fragte ihn: "Do you want to cum in my mouth?"

Roman nickte und sein Atem wurde schwerer es dauerte nicht mehr lange. "Keep stroking Baby…keep stroking…here it comes…"

Ich stülpte meine Lippen über seinen eruptierenden Penis und schluckte alles herunter was er mir gab. Roman sackte neben mir zu Boden und lehnte seinen Kopf an meine Schulter. Er sah mich an. drehte meinen Kopf mit einer Hand zu sich und küsste mich. Ich vergrub meine Hände in seinen pitschnassen Haaren und erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich.

Nach einer Weile stand er auf, zog mich hoch und wir beide machten uns halbnackt und nass auf den Weg ins Hotel.

In der Lobby trafen wir noch meine Freundin und Dean, die anscheinend auch vom Regen überrascht wurden.

Im Zimmer angekommen lies Roman Wasser in die überdimensionale Wanne ein...aber was dann passierte erzähle ich euch ein anderes Mal... :)


End file.
